Remnants
by centerspotfish
Summary: The story was set after the event of modern warfare 3. While world war 3 have ended, war itself remain healthy. Makarov is dead, but the way he was able to live so long was a cause for concern. Was he really that good? Or did he had help? After losing all of his friends and comrades, a lone figure is willing to go the extra mile to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

It doesn't make sense. None of it make sense.

Question, why the attack on Europe?

Makarov have the president of Russia in the palm of his hand, there's still no peace. United States and Russia was still at war. The divide of resources meant that Makarov can still operate at large and kept hidden, while the two power try to rip each other apart. Why risk it? We know that there were members of the Russian government officers loyal to Makarov but why risk splitting the forces and attack europe?

Nuclear launch codes to secure victory?

No guarantee and doesn't make sense, the president of new Russia has a known hatred against Makarov and desired peace. Alternatively, a standard covert retrieval mission in retaining the president daughter would have been much simpler in forcing the president to giving up the codes.

Cockiness and Simple rage?

Not possible. Makarov was a known leader (despite being a terrorist) able to command large army size rogue units. He was also capable to obtain massive amount of blood money through illegal activities. His rage of the western world and his successes, should not be enough to cloud his judgement.

So why?...

In a dark room, the table were stacks with monstrous amount of document with the only illuminating light sources being the monitor of the computer. The room was a bit stuffy and the temperature was a bit on the warmer side but all was ignored by the figure in front of the table. He flip throughout the document whether it be digital or hard copy no bit of information escape his gaze. Once, twice, three times even, many would have considered this amount of repetition work to be soul crushing but, conviction and a hint of curiosity mix with rage guide him through.

After about 5 days worth of work in 48 hours, the strain was starting to show. The figure allow himself some time to relaxed his shoulders for a bit, preparing them what seems to be round 40. He took a deep breath and sighed, maybe he been thinking about it the wrong way, he thought. His mind begin to wonder what was the thing he was missing and whether he got all the document he wanted or not.

"Okay…" he muttered beneath his breath. As he position himself for round 41. Until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey… Hey mate you in there son? We have a mission that need doing and the CO want all hands on deck!" The voice came from outside the metal door, he had a strong British accent and was banging at the door.

The sound was annoying but the banging make it insufferable, the figure was forced to get on his feet and walked toward the door. He turn the handle and opened it to reveal the man on the other side. Wallcroft, the old SAS sergeant might have been around since maybe the dinosaurs but he can carry his own weight and a few others in a mission. Always reliable and the second in command.

Wallcroft motion for the figure to follow as he began to turn. "Frost, get switch on. We gotta move now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You sound piss."

"I am piss." Wallcroft looked behind him for a few second, then continue moving forward. " I was told we here to work as a team, but everytime we make plans you held up in your room doing god's knows what everyday. When we do see you, you're always half dead, in a mission we don't need a dead weight."

Charming, Frost thought. They pick up the pace and reach the door to the command room. Before going in, Wallcroft stop for a moment and face Frost again.

"Mate, I don't know what you're going through but all I want to know is that you have your head in the game, got it?"

"Got it." Frost assured.

"Good." Wallcroft then open the door. Inside the other were already discussing before hand. Not including there were six other in the room. The sudden entrance of Wallcroft and Frost made the captain stood up straight.

"Captain Coleson." Wallcraft said with a nod and a slight wave.

"You're late." the captain replied.

"Someone's busy." Wallcroft shot Frost a quick glance.

"Someone always busy." the Captain shot Frost a glance following Wallcroft, then sighted. "Cleo, the Sitrep."

A female officer, with a boyish cut blonde hair, walked up to them and hands them both a tablets.

"In the tablet, is a picture of one of Makarov former dance monkey. Anatoly Kravchenko. The UFA has been hunting him for years to no avail, but a few days ago intelligent found a hit around pripyat."

The UFA was created with the aftermath of world war 3, when the United State agreed peace with New Russia, the UFA was a combine forces of both military from both nation as a sign of unity. Despite many protest the two government were adamant on its creation.

"Pripyat?" a voice questioned.

"Is it a problem Bot?" Coleson asked.

"Not if you're fine with radiation poisoning, Cap." Robot answered.

James Garren or as the team call him, Robot, was a former Navy Seal and more importantly a member of the original 141 before the reformation. He try hard not to show it but he was always bitter that he was overlooked as team Captain, despite that usually handled his tasked as they were ordered with straightforward efficiency and emotionless precision. Guess there where the name Robot come from.

"Agh… you worry too much, we be in and out quick and easy." Another voice lit up.

"I prefer the term, methodical but thanks for your concern." Robot responded.

"Robot, Edison, quit it." Coleson demanded. "UFA wanted us to handed this quietly, this is an assassination job and with heavy emphasis on the body being down be it the body of the man in the picture."

Edison was a callsign and not his real name, his real name was Albert Grant. Generally he's a simple boy scout type soldier. Easily descript with only three words, caring, optimist and Bright. Nothing more than that.

"The 8 of us here that be taking the job, which meant we move forward with four squad of two. Wallcroft since you have the most experience, you'll be taking Rook under your watch. The other squad will be as followed, Cleo with Edison, Mama with Robot and Frost with me."

The youngest one in the room is a boy name Bernard Salbert, also called Rook. The reason being that he was green from the academy, with the best time on the track and the best mark on paper making him the perfect text book soldier minus the lack of experience. A con that the higher ups was hoping to fix by throwing him into the deep end and ended up here. Coleson have some thought on the matter, he think that he was sent here to be the eyes and ears of the higher ups on the team. Nevertheless Coleson treat him the same as others.

"So we be going in without a sniper support? Shouldn't we bring at least a squad? Where Joker and Talon?" Mama asked.

"Joker and Talon is currently in Northern Russia busy with helping the UFA troops clearing out a few known Makarov royalist." Cleo answered.

Mama, Emilia Kyle, was one of the first female to join the new 141. She was respected and nice to everybody here almost to a fault. Her caring attitude resulted in her being seen as the mother figure in the team, couple that with her being the medic can easily lead one to see why she end up the call sign Mama.

Cleo on the other hand was a full blown army girl,full name Sarah Wayne Connor. Her dad was a general, probably wanted a boy but got Sarah instead. Sarah always kept her head strong about her sex in the matter, always wanted to prove everyone wrong. With her track record and combat history served anything, was that many were.

"Worry not Mama all we need is a volunteer, in which Wallcroft and Rook have gladly offered their service." Coleson announced.

"Won't let you down sir." Rook replied.

"The place they will most likely be, is inside a building. Our best guess is the abandoned school, Here" Coleson point at the map on the table that they all surround. "The sniper team will overlook the operation from this building relatively close to the school and pick off the stragglers or warn us of extra reinforcement. The rest of will try to sneak in the school and that the target out. When we did, i will signal the sniper team so that you two can cover us as we escape. When we reach a certain point here at the road, then we will be the one covering you guys and we escape together. Got it?"

The room agrees. Coleson then iron out the finer detail of the mission but that basically the gist of it.

"Team rest up, we be going in tomorrow at 1600 hours. We most likely do some scouting mission to be exact of their numbers and location. Expect the mission to take up a few days." Coleson reminded.

Many of them stood up and prepare to get some sleep or went a few rounds at the gym first. Edison passed by Frost and tap him on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you out of the room." Edison said.

"Likewise." Frost replied.

Edison then gave a slight smile and walked out the door.

The room was then empty except for Frost and Captain Coleson.

Coleson gave a slight nod to call him over then slide Frost a file.

"Here's the file you wanted."

"Thanks."

Coleson was what you call mister perfect but many just called him Cap. Full name, Francis J Coleson. He was part of the main defence force in New York. He also took part in the defence of europe. Perfect record throughout his history including a record of consecutive successful mission, basically never failed once in his career. Too perfect, was a taught that ran through many of the minds of the new 141. But seeing it first hand make many wanted to see a certain smudge on mister perfect. None found so far.

"So how goes the research? Found anything yet?" Coleson asked.

"None found so far." Frost answered.

Coleson was one of the only person that knows what Frost was doing. Being the position of captain allowed Coleson a certain degree of access to file out of the other members. Thus, Coleson usually helped out with Frost research.

"Even with this, I still want you to get some rest. Mission tomorrow remember."

"Sure." Frost said as he turn and head towards the door.

"This isn't a suggestion Frost, this is an order." Coleson asserted.

Frost looked down at the file, nodded and close the door.


End file.
